


Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)

by Zyukage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Amnésie temporaire, Amnésique!Stiles, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, TRADUCTION, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyukage/pseuds/Zyukage
Summary: « Oh mon Dieu !» s’émerveilla Stiles  « Tu l’as fait. Tu m’as épousé. Je me suis marié avec toi. Je suis marié avec un pompier super-héro de film porno ! »





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851406) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Promp!
> 
> Qu’est ce qu’il se passerait si la meute était au milieu d’un combat ? Stiles en train d’essayer de se débrouiller avec un sort ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Le sort tourne mal, les autres sont obligés de battre en retraite tout en gardant Stiles avec eux mais qui subit le contrecoups du sortilège, ce qui le rend confus. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe mais il y a une fille trop balèze avec un katana, une Lydia Martin jettant des cocktails molotov et-et Scott ! Scott qui a des GRIFFES ! Et qui prétant que l’homme portant Stiles est son -

« Waouw, mon mari?! » cria Stiles, dévisagea l’homme devant lui des pieds à la tête.

« Tu en es certain? »

Son mari – Comment ? – grogna, roula des yeux et éviscéra un gobelin d’une seule main.

Stiles était impressionné. Dégouté, mais impressionné.

« Tu m’a épousé? » demanda Stiles, oubliant tout des monstres cauchemardesques les poursuivant.

« Mais tes cils sont si beaux. »

L’homme – son mari – laissa échapper un autre grognement, souleva Stiles comme si il ne pesait rien et le plaça derrière un arbre. 

« Reste ici » ordonna t-il avec une expression résignée sur son visage comme si il savait que Stiles n’en ferait rien.

« Oh mon Dieu !» s’émerveilla Stiles « Tu l’as fait. Tu m’as épousé. Je me suis marié avec toi. Je suis marié avec un pompier super-héro de film porno ! »

« Chéri » répondit son mari à travers ses dents serrées, – putain Stiles était amoureux- « Reste derrière l’arbre et sois silencieux. » , pour ensuite retourner au combat, terrassant les monstres, grondant et étant basiquement la chose la plus chaude que Stiles avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

Et d’un coup tout fut finit.

La clairière était baignée de sang vert et les personnes, – ses amis ? –, tout en se relevant se débarrassaient de bouts de monstres englués à leurs vêtements.

Soudainement Stiles eut une paire de bras ridiculement musclée autour de lui, un nez enfoui dans ses cheveux et un baiser pressé contre sa tempe.

Stiles pourrait s’habituer à ça.

Ce qu’apparemment Scott ne voudrait pas qu’il fasse car il protestat « On doit partir d’ici » et Stiles fut brusquement jeté sur l’épaule de quelqu’un et oh…Bonjour !

« Scott, oh mon Dieu ! Regarde les fesses de mon mari ! »

« Je préfère vraiment pas mon pote » déclara Scott. La fille au katana rit.

« C’est une œuvre d’art ! » s’extasia Stiles « Elle devrait être dans un musée ! Mais non ! C’est une exclusivité de Stilinski ! »

« Je vais te laisser tomber sur la tête » prévint son mari

« Ca pourrait aider avec l’amnésie » marmonna Scott.

« Non tu ne le feras pas » dit Stiles avec suffisance « Tu m’aiiiiiimes.»

Les mains autours de ses jambes se resserrèrent. « Dieu seul sait pourquoi » se plaignit son époux.

 

-

 

Stiles ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de sourire tout en observant la pièce l’entourant. Sa chambre ! Dans son appartement ! Qu’il partageait avec son conjoint !

« C’est juste trop cool » susurra t-il « Trop cool »

« Mmh-Mmmmh » dit l’autre homme en ramenant le drap autour de Stiles pour ensuite l’escalader pour prendre la place vacante de l’autre coté du lit.

« Tu es vraiment vrai. » Stiles caressa de sa main la joue mal rasée de son mari.

Si séduisant.

Son époux, le superbe et monstrueux prédateur qui portait des pyjamas tout doux au lit, attrapa sa main et embrassa sa paume. « Tu seras rétabli demain matin » affirma t-il.

Stiles l’attira plus près, se blottit tout contre lui et oublia totalement de lui demander son nom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que je suis juste la traductrice de cette histoire!
> 
> Ceci est ma première traduction du fandom Teen Wolf. La version française de la fiction de Jerakeen qui accepte que l'on traduise ses textes pour les rendre accessible au plus grand nombre.
> 
> Les Kudos/commentaires/avis sont les bienvenus :)


End file.
